


SSB: TAS episode 4: Fox And Falco Are Getting Married?!

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: After Joker poisoned Fox and Falco. Fox proposed to Falco. They invite all the Smashers even the Hands are invited. Meanwhile, Samus and Dark samus get the wedding cakenote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the storyFalco's POV and Samus' POV





	SSB: TAS episode 4: Fox And Falco Are Getting Married?!

It was a beautiful Thursday morning. I was getting my boots clean by Kirby, Kirby has been cleaning my boots for about 12 minutes. Maybe because he wants my boots to be super clean, if that's the case, that is very nice of Kirby.

When he was done he threw the towel in the laundry bin. 

I said, "Thank you pink, my boots are really clean,"

Kirby said, "Your welcome Falco, anyways I got to go now,"

He was about to leave when I said, "Wait, I got to ask you something,"

Kirby turned around. "What is it, Falco?"

I replied, "How did you clean my boots so well? Normally when I get my boots clean, there will be dirty spots here and there, how did you do that?"

Kirby said, "Well simple answer, I read lots of books,"

hmm? Very interesting.

Kirby was about to leave again when I heard a voice said, "Hey Falco! Come here I want to talk with ya!"

I turned around to see Star Fox. 

I blushed and waved at him, he came up to me. "Falco, I want to give you something to remember,"

I didn't know what he meant. But when he took out a little box out of his pocket. I looked at Kirby, he was shocked.

Fox opened the box "Will you marry me?"

My eyes were wide opened in shock. Fox is proposing to me? That is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me!

I look back at Kirby, still shocked.

Then Meta Knight appeared behind Kirby. "Hey baby, what are you looking a-" He looked at what Fox is doing. His eyes turned white. "Holy bloody hell,"

I grabbed Fox's hand and kissed him on the lips. I heard the puffball's vomiting. They think it's disgusting but I don't really care. We broke the kiss and looked at Meta Knight and Kirby.

Fox said, "What?" 

Meta knight said, "Oh, it's nothing at all, keep doing your make-out session," 

Fox looked at me. "I already told the Hands about our wedding. They will announce it at the assembly. Plus it's time to go,"

He holds hand and we talked to assembly. I look back at the puffballs, they were talking. I don't know what they are talking about. I continued to walk to assembly with Fox.

One announcement later 

After the whole announcement, everyone is getting ready for the wedding. Some are getting dressed, others getting the decorations. Master Hand orders Samus and her echo fighter Dark Samus to get the wedding cake.

This will be the biggest, greatest wedding ever! Samus and Dark Samus left a few minutes ago, I wonder how long Samus and Dark Samus will get the cake?

Samus' Pov

We arrived inside the bakery, a German one.

Dark Samus said, "Ok, first off: Why do we have to get a cake from a German baker? Second: Why on earth would Fox and Falco get married?"

I said, "First, Master Hand loves this bakery because he been here since he was little. Second, because they love each other,"

Dark Samus sighed, "That is so stupid, they are both different animals, Samus,"

I said, "I know, l know, let's just do our job,"

Dark Samus nodded.

As we went to the shelves where the cakes are. I saw a cherry cake, it looks so good and yummy! But sadly, I can't.

Why do you ask? It's because Dark Samus hates cherries, and why she hates cherries? She thinks they look like balls, you might know what am I talking about. 

Dark Samus said, "Hey Samus, look at this cake," 

I look at her.

She pointed at a giant wedding cake with lots of yellow and pink whipped cream, with sprinkles on it. It looks delicious but I prefer the cherry one better.

Dark Samus went to check the cake, while I looked at the cake. 

Dark Samus said, "Uh? Samus, you might have to look at this,"

I went to dark Samus. "What happened?" I then saw the tag.

Someone order the cake and is gonna get it at 11:23 am. and it's almost 11:23 am! what are we going to do? if there's no cake. We're doomed for all life and the wedding will be ruined. 

Then Dark Samus said, "I got an idea Samus,"

I said, "What?" 

She looked at me. "Why don't we just steal it? That my friend will be easy as lemon pie,"

I replied, "Are you sure you want to steal a cake that cost $1,999 dollars? We will get caught you know. The security guards are not idiots in this town,"

Dark Samus said, "Why don't we just cover the cake with a glass cup?"

I said, "And the cake will be all messed up? Look how about we just-" 

Dark Samus grabbed a giant glass cup and put it above the cake 

Dark Samus said, "See Samus, no cream spots on the glass,"

Wow, my echo fighter did a good job covering the cake with that glass cup. Maybe one day she should work at a toy factory.

I then heard the door opened, I quickly looked who it is. To my surprise, it was the guy who orders the cake. And he is a mob boss!

I tapped Dark Samus' shoulder, she looked at me. "What is it Samus- ah shit he's here," 

I nodded.

"Let's get out of here right now," said Dark Samus.

We carefully take the cake out of the bakery. 

But the mob boss noticed us. "Hey! Whatcha doin' motherfuckers?!"

Dark Samus said, "Fuck, run!" 

We ran out of the bakery with the cake.

Falco's POV

Everything is starting to go by schedule, the decorations are still getting set up. Some of them cost $30 dollars other costs $8,000 dollars, I saw smashers are already got ready. Some wearing black, others wearing white as snow.

The wedding is taking place outside because Fox wants it outside, did you know some weddings take place outside? Right?

Luckily, it's a sunny day today, like who wants a wedding on a rainy day or winter day?

Things are going well for the wedding. Master Hand came up to me. "Hey, bluebird, who do you want to be the priest for the wedding?"

I said, "A what?"

Master Hand sigh, "I got one for an example, I actually paid a guy $2,000, his name is Goku," 

I said, "Is that a Mexican's name?"

Master Hand hissed, "Hey! Watch your dialogue bluebird, don't be racist about names, Falco. I paid the guy 2 thousand dollars and this is how you react? That is very disrespectful Falco! You should be ashamed of yourself, do you want me to cancelled the wedding?"

I begged, "No, Master Hand! I was dreaming this of all my life, please don't cancel the wedding. I'm so sorry!" 

Master Hand said, "It's ok, Falco, but if you do that again. you will be suspended for 4 weeks. Understood?" 

I nodded.

"Now, I had to check in the other. You do whatever you want but mark my words, Falco, mark my words," said Master Hand as he left.

I then heard giggling and laughing. I turned around I saw the two angels, Pit and his echo fighter, Dark Pit.

They were dressed. Pit is wearing white and Dark Pit is wearing black. Of course.

I said, "What are you two laughing at?"

Dark Pit grinned. "Me and my idiot here were laughing at Master Hand tell you that don't be racist to Mexicans. That is so hilarious and funny!"

Pit said, "Now you're being racist to Mexicans too Pittoo," 

Dark Pit slapped Pit on the cheek, "Shut it, idiot!"

Oh my god, those too. Me and Dark Pit never had a good relationship when he first joined us, that was almost 5 years now. 

And I am still wondering how in the hell did Pit and his echo fighter start dating? They have been dating for about 2 to 3 months now. Whatever, no ones knows.

Samus' POV

We continued to run for our lives. The mob boss, luckily I and my echo fighter are fast runners. Dark Samus carefully cared the cake while running. Then the mob boss started shooting his guns at us.

I dogged the bullets, but not for my echo fighter. She got shot by the left foot. Luckily she didn't drop the cake, but can barely run probably. 

I then shoot my laser at the mob boss' head, his whole head explode. 

We hide behind a tree to catch our breath. I looked at her foot. It was badly shot, I am surprised she can carry the cake.

I got a bandage behind and wrapped around my echo fighter's injured foot.

She said, "Thank you Samus, you do really care about me after all," 

I smiled under my helmet.

I said, "How about I carry the cake for you, Dark Samus?"

She replied, "After you bandaged my foot? Sure take the cake. I was getting tired of carrying a big cake,"

She gave me the cake, she tried to stand up but she couldn't because of her foot.

I said, "let your foot heal, Dark Samus, I will bring the cake to Smash Bros,"

She said, "But, what if you forgot about me?"

I said, "I won't, now heal up," 

She nodded and I ran off with the cake.

Falco's POV

Oh boy! A few more minutes before the wedding starts! I am wearing my white tuxedo, this is it the moment of my life!

I am so nervous I took a couple of deep breaths so I can relax.

I saw Kirby and Meta Knight holding hands. They were wearing the same outfit from the ball.

They were on there way to the wedding. I saw Samus finally brought the cake. 

I said, "Thank you Samus-" 

And then she quickly left. What is her problem?

Samus' POV

I ran back to my echo fighter. She was still sitting by the tree.

She notices me. "You kept your promise Samus,"

I said, "I know, now let's go quickly back to Smash Bros, the wedding is starting right now," 

Dark Samus took my hand and we ran very fast to smash bros for the wedding.

Falco's POV

I saw Samus and Dark Samus come out of the door. 

They ran outside, just in time, the music was starting to play. I looked outside, everyone is here and I mean everyone. 

I saw Kirby and Meta Knight right beside the priest. They were holding the rings.

I started to walk to the priest and Fox. Everyone notice me. 

Shulk said, "Whoa, how gay,"

Rosalina slapped Shulk on the cheek.

Fox smiled, I then stopped, I was facing the priest and turned to face Fox. 

Goku said, "Fox McCloud, do you take Falco Lombardi as your gay wife?" 

Fox said, "Of course I do"

Goku said, "And Falco Lombardi, do you take Fox McCloud as your gay husband?"

'Holy birds, this is the moment to say I do but if I say it. everyone will laugh. NO Falco say I do and that's it,' I thought to myself. 

I then say, "I do,"

Goku said, "May we have rings?" 

Kirby and Meta Knight gave Goku the ring. And he put them on mine and Fox's finger. "You and fox are now officially husband and wife. You may kiss now," 

Then he left.

Fox pulled me into a kiss while everyone cheered. I heard Kirby and Meta Knight surprisingly crying in joy.

Fox hold my hand and we started to walk away to the car.

Crazy hand was the driver. "You two ready?"

We both nodded.

"Ok, here we go!" he was about to drive when I forgot to throw the flowers. 

I throw the flowers up in the air.

I saw Meta Knight grabbed it. "IT'S FUCKING MINE!" he looked at Kirby.

Kirby had a worried look on his face. Now Crazy Hand started to drive for real. Me and Fox waved bye and enjoy our honeymoon.

The End


End file.
